


Happily Ever After

by genderfluidnightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidnightmare/pseuds/genderfluidnightmare
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy thought they had their happily ever after.Now Harry is sick, far sicker than he'd ever been. Sick enough that friends they'd long since lost touch with have reemerged to say goodbye.They thought they had their happily ever after but sometimes you just can't escape tragedy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Minor Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbot - Relationship, Minor Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic on AO3 but not my first overall. I have several on Wattpad under the same name and thought I'd start moving a few of my favorites over here. It's a bit of a sad one but I've always been immensely proud of it.   
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and blinked slowly. The fluorescent lights stared back down at him almost accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that," he muttered.

"Like what?" Someone said from the doorway of the hospital room.

Harry turned his head slowly and smiled. "Hello, Draco."

Draco sighed and stepped into the room. "Good morning, darling."

"Is it morning already?" Harry asked, bemusedly. "Funny, time loses all meaning here."

Draco's smile was strained. He set the flowers down and sat down on the bed. He smoothed the covers and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Where's Scorp?" Harry asked.

"He's at Ron and Hermione's. I thought- it might have been too much to see his father like this." Draco swallowed thickly.

Harry frowned. "He's not a baby anymore, Draco. He deserves to know the truth."

Draco took Harry's hand. "He's only 6, Harry. And...I can barely handle the truth myself."

"Oh, Draco." Harry struggled to sit up.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Draco cried, hands flying to steady him.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't say that. You've beat this before and you'll do it again," Draco said as Harry fell back against the pillows.

"Draco, it's different this time. I don't think..." Harry looked away. "I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm not going to make it."

Draco bit back his tears. "I don't- I don't want you to leave."

"It was going to happen eventually," Harry sighed. "I didn't think I'd make it this long anyway. I didn't think- I didn't think I'd ever get to marry a man that I loved or have such a beautiful son. I never thought I'd get to see the day that I had a family."

A sob escaped Draco and Harry took his hand again. He pulled Draco's arm weakly until Draco lay beside him.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you so soon," Harry murmured into his husband's hair.

"I have had ten wonderful years with you Harry Potter, don't you dare apologize."

They sat in silence for a little bit. It wasn't the first time they'd sat in a hospital room, curled against each other and praying that the worst was over.

"How long do we have?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"The doctor says a few days. Maybe a week if we're lucky. Or unlucky, depending on how I feel."

"We were never going to have our happily ever after, were we?"

"You knew that when you married me."

Draco swallowed and looked up at his husband. "Yeah, but I did it anyway."

"God forbid anyone ever try and stop you once you've got your mind set on something," Harry laughed and kissed Draco's forehead.

Draco smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "You always managed to keep me from trouble."

They both laughed, remembering the days between hospital visits, when they were younger, before adulthood and their son, Scorpius.

"We should tell people. So they can come and say goodbye," Harry said sadly.

Draco brushed away another tear. "God, I'm going to have to do it, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, my love."

"Mione's going to kill me," Draco tried for a laugh but it sounded flat and weak.

Harry kissed him once and laid his head back. "I'm tired."

Draco got up slowly and kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm going to go call Ron and Hermione and see if they can't bring Scorp over now."

Harry nodded, already half asleep.

Draco pulled out his phone and dialed Hermione's number.

"Hello? Is everything okay with Harry?" Hermione asked the minute she answered the phone.

"Well, no. Not really." Draco broke down into tears. "He's- he's not gonna make it Mione."

Hermione was silent. "Oh."

"I don't know what to do," Draco sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I- I'll go get Ron and Rose, we'll bring Scorp over in thirty minutes."

"God, thank you," Draco took a shaky breath. "I'm a wreck. He's not even-even..."

"I know," Hermione's voice was quiet and hoarse. "I just can't believe it. He hasn't been sick in years. I thought the danger was past."

"He's not getting better this time."

"I'll be there soon. I...I'm really sorry Draco."

After she hung up, Draco stood and collected himself before walking back into the room.

Harry was sleeping, his face smooth and peaceful. He looked angelic with his black hair splayed out around his pale, gaunt face.

Draco walked over and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He stirred but stayed asleep.

Draco bent over and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I will love you until the day I die, Harry Potter."

Ron rushed into the room first. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. "Is he-" he looked over at Draco frantically.

Draco looked up from his book and shook his head, pressing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. "He's asleep."

Rose ran into the room with Scorpius chasing after her. They were both giggling. Rose collided with Ron who sighed and picked her up.

"Papa!" Scorp cried, running over to Draco. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Draco scooped up his son and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's sick, darling."

Scorp frowned and looked over at Harry. "Oh."

Harry took a ragged breath and his eyes opened. His breathing didn't even and he lay there gasping for air as his eyes filled with panic. Draco set Scorpius down and rushed over.

"It's alright. Deep breaths," Draco murmured, stroking Harry's hair. "It'll be alright. Breath in."

Harry released his breath in a shuddering sob. He looked around the room and saw Ron, who was holding back tears, and Scorp who was holding Rose's hand tightly and looking at his fathers with wide, fearful eyes.

"Hey buddy," Harry smiles weakly.

Scorp ran over to Draco and grabbed his hand. "Daddy?"

Harry reached out and patted Scorp's blond curls. "I'm alright."

Scorp looked up at Draco and then back at Harry. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed Harry solemnly on the cheek. "Feel better, Daddy."

Harry chuckled quietly and laid back down. Scorp nodded and smiled, satisfied that he'd cured his father, and scampered over to Rose again.

Hermione had come in and she looked at Harry with a sort of shell-shocked sadness, like she couldn't believe he was really dying. She came over and held his other hand.

"How are you?"

"Well besides dying, I'm doing just fine," Harry tried for a joke but Draco squeezed his hand painfully tight and Hermione glared at him.

"Not funny, mate," Ron growled.

"Yeah, not funny," Harry sighed.

Throughout the day, people streamed in and out of the hospital room. Harry talked to everyone for as long as he could, despite the fact that he was obviously tired. Draco sat beside him the entire time.

"You have to eat at some point, darling," Harry murmured around 2 p.m.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you at least going home to sleep?"

Draco looked up as Neville Longbottom entered the room. "I'm not leaving until you are..." He stopped. He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Neville looked at Harry with apprehension. "Hey, mate."

"Hello Neville," Harry smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"I should have kept in touch," Neville rubbed his eyes angrily. "And now you're...you are..."

"I know," Harry gestured Neville to sit in the chair beside his bed. "A lot of people have said that to me today, but I don't see the point in wasting time on 'should haves.' You're here now. Tell me, how have you been?"

"I got married last year," Neville smiled. "To Hannah Abbot."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh, lucky man."

"Yeah, I'm really happy."

"I'm happy for you, mate." Harry let out a slow, wheezy sigh. "How many old school friends have I talked to that are just recently married?"

"At least five, darling," Draco cut in.

"I'm beginning to think we married too early," Harry chuckled.

"Well we've been married ten years and have barely had a problem, so I think we made the right decision."

"Mm, I know I made the right decision marrying you."

Neville laughed. "You two are as disgustingly adorable with each other as you were when you were in school."

Harry grinned broadly. "Yes, I take great pride in our title as the most annoying couple in our year."

Draco rolled his eyes and patted his husband's arm. Harry stifled a yawn and stared up at Draco with wide, adoring eyes.

Draco looked up at Neville. "I'm terribly sorry, but I think Harry's getting a bit tired."

Neville nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, of course not. You are always welcome, Neville," Harry patted his old friend's hand. "It was nice to see you, mate."

"It was nice seeing you. Even if it was under-... less than ideal circumstances." Neville stood and looked at Harry. It seemed to hit him that this was probably the last time he'd see him alive. "Goodbye, Harry," He said, swallowing tears.

Harry watched his friend leave. "A lot of long-lost friends have been showing up," he said.

Draco patted Harry's hand. "That's true."

"They forget you exist until you're about to stop existing." Harry let out a wheezy laugh. His humor had gotten darker as the day progressed. Draco was starting to get worried.

"They didn't mean it like that. Besides, Ron and Hermione never forgot you."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I'm tired."

"I know, sweetheart."

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Is there anyone else here?"

Draco looked at the open door but now long lost friend was lurking in its shadows. "No, I'll leave you to sleep."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Draco stood up and walked over to the window. The light was disappearing as the sunset. Draco rested his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes.

"Draco?" Harry called. His voice was quiet and child-like.

Draco gathered himself and turned around. "Yes?"

"I don't think I'm going to wake up tomorrow."

Draco walked over and knelt beside Harry, his lip trembling as he took Harry's hands and pressed them to his lips. "What happened to a few days?"

"It was only an estimate."

Draco a shuddering breath. "Can't you fight? Please? You've held on for so long. You've beat death before."

"I'm so tired of fighting, my dear," Harry smiled and slowly brushed away a stray strand of hair from Draco's face. "I just want to sleep."

Draco sat forward and kissed Harry hard on the lips as tears began to trace their way down his face. Harry's tears soon began to fall as well and Draco pulled away. They sat there together, crying for the happy ending they'd had and would soon lose.

Harry's brave facade fell away in the privacy of his husband's arms. "I don't want to die," he whispered, each breath a shuddering half-sob half-wheeze.

"I know, I know," Draco held Harry close, squeezing him as if he'd never let go.

"I know that if I sleep, I'll never wake up but I'm so tired," Harry sobbed.

"It's okay to sleep," Draco murmured. "I'll stay here. I won't leave."

Harry broke into a violent coughing fit and a nurse rushed into the room. When the coughing subsided, the nurse left and came back with a small pill in a container.

"Here," she offered the pill to Harry with a soft, motherly voice. "It will help you sleep."

Harry didn't have the energy to fight her as she forced the pill down his throat. Draco sat and stroked Harry's hand as the pill slowly took affect.

"Draco," Harry whispered weakly. 

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you," Harry turned his head slowly and smiled. 

Draco smiled shakily back at him. "I love you too."

Harry's eyes closed, letting out a long breath as he did, almost as if sighing in relief.

Draco ran his fingers through his husband's black hair one last time. He nestled his head against Harry's chest, their hands still intertwined and clasped to Draco's chest. Draco's eyes closed after a few minutes and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Harry was gone.


End file.
